There are many folded boxes and many methods for folding boxes disclosed in the prior art, many of which introduce open gaps into the folded box. As open gaps increase the volume of the folded box, they create inefficient use of space, especially shelf space of a display rack in a retail store.
There is a need for folding boxes more efficiently so as to maximize use of the shelf space.